1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for creating rules for the administration of end-user license agreements.
2. Description of Related Art
Employees often have the ability to access material subject to end-user license agreements (‘EULAs’) despite employer policies which may prevent or limit the employees' access of that material. Often within a company, or other large organizations, the current process for gaining access to material governed by an end-user license agreement (‘EULA’) generally involves a user contacting their legal representative and providing legal representative with detailed data (company name, document location, license location) about the material they are trying to access and the governing EULA. The legal representative then typically reviews the EULA requiring the legal representative to pour through pages of license information to determine the issues and consequences of granting access to the new material. Even if the same or similar EULA has been previously approved, it can take hours or even days to get the approval from the legal representative using this manual process. If the license has not already been approved, this process can take days or even weeks, which can cost companies dearly in time to market for their products.